Kani Hyuga
Kani Hyuga. appearnce he is 143cm by part 3 and is 72.5748kg and he has brown hair a white and brown eye he suffers from heterochromia and his white eye is for his byakugan while his brown eye is for his sharingan and he has dark brown hair and he wears a white and black stripped shirt and a jacket that has the symbol of the tekigakure village symbol which is just a gear symbol on the back of his jacket and he carries a sword that is from the tip of the blade to the tip of the hilt is 45.72cm and the blade is 30.48cm's long and the hilt is 15.24cm's long he keeps it in its hilt on his back and his pants are black with his shoes being black and red and kani's skin color is white and later at the end of part 3 he has a 8 trigram seal on his stomach. personality He is stubborn but will give his life to protect his family and will kill anyone who even tries to hurt them, he is a protective brother of his sister Yukio Hyuga and will do anything to protect her and his mother even going after momoshiki to try to get his father back. background He is the 1st and so far only son to be born from Hanabi Hyuga and reimond Hyuga and is currently 13 after the events of momoshiki, his dna was messed with by his father who wanted his son to be able to defeat momoshiki if he where to come and had injected his son with dna of the Ōtsutsuki Clan abilities jinchuriki He is currently the jinchuriki of the 2 tails after he had it sealed in him to keep it away from the akatsuki and he is so far able to use the intial form with just the chakra cloak around him not able to use the 1st form of it with 1 tail. kekkei genkei He has a sharingan a Byakugan and a tenseigan which evolved from the byakugan and he unlocked the tenseigan when he went up against momoshiki when his Ōtsutsuki Clan dna reactivated taijutsu He is a novice at it, he can do a bit of it but hardly any ones that are above B rank. Ninjutsu He is really good at this, he has gotten multiple S rank jutsu's including his fathers flaming category 5 hurricane, he has learned a lot of ninjutsu thanks to his training with his dad and his sharingan. genjutsu He is kinda good at this thanks to his sharingan all that but no where near the level of itatchi or any other sharingan user. Nature transformation His main transformations are fire(thanks to the 2 tails before that was his weakest point), water, wind, and Lightning. his weak spot is earth release. parts in the story Part3 he takes part in the chunin exams and wins it and then he goes after his father after momoshiki took him and he activates the tenseigan at this point, he later has to fight against his sister who has joined the newly reformed akatsuki and he and his father Shugo had a plan, They put the 2 tails into him and his father Shugo holds off his sister and kakashi's son and tries to hold them off as long as possible for his son to get to the hidden leaf village.